Wally vs Pit
Bets and Roots Betting for Wally and Rooting for Pit Betting for Pit and Rooting for Wally Betting and Rooting and for Wally Betting and Rooting and for Pit Interlude https://youtu.be/I7w-_F_VgMY Endless: A brand new show Neil: Can we get on the said show Chaz: Well sure I just here for the bloodshed Endless: Well anywho *ahem* Nintendo ' ''Neil: And with their runtime so far they have a lot of characters but the two we hav*gets interrupt by Chaz Chaz: Are dimwit Chery,bananas,and underdogs like the two characters Neil: What anyyyywhoo Pit, Captain of Palutena army Chaz: Wally, the quarter '''Endless: *faceplams* ughh anywho it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who would win in a.......Death Battle Pit https://youtu.be/UQnBqpdEHc0 Background *Name: Pit *Height: 160 cm / 5'3" *Weight: Unknown *Angel *Weapons expert *Servant of Palutena, Goddess of Light Endless: Long ago a young angel boy who was entrusted with a magical bow from a imprison goddess of light or Palutena and went on a mission to save her from Medusa ''' Chaz: To be quick and short he save Palutena but 25 years later Medusa came back and attack ''Neil: And plot twist Hades was the cause after a bit with getting side track by Verdi and that useless other one he beaten him '' '''Feats *Dodge a laser beam *Beat Hades *Saved Palutena Endless: Ah he defeated Medusa and Hades with multiple others also examples Dark Pit Chaz: He flew to the end of the solar system Neil: But that was with him flying which required outside help from Palutena Chaz: But it should be MFTL from dodging lasers from enemies Neil: You used no math Chaz: Here’s a math experience School sucks= no-creativity-or-Selection-on-you-own-merits Endless: Okay I agree on that but we getting sidetracked anywho ''' ''Neil: DC should be comparable to Chaos kin and destroy the Aurum hive in base form! '' Chaz: Using Sacred three treasures he could kill Medusa '''Endless: And the great sacred treasure could kill Hades Chaz: Who was holding back but still Neil: For Strength more or less should be comparable to DC Endless: Lifting Strength is kind of tricky but the clubs would still be a bit heavy but still Chaz: And for Durability he taken a casual attack from Hades Neil: In three sacred treasures form taken hits from Medusa Endless: And in the great sacred treasure and taken hits from a more serious Chaz: Pit is smart Endless: And he is a capable fighter Neil: Despite his young appearance and excitable personality, Pit is an extremely capable fighter with over twenty years of combat experience as the leader of Palutena's armies, being (in Magnus's words) "the only member of the angels who can pull their own weight in a fight". He is extremely skilled with a variety of weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily mastering new weapons and fighting styles within days of picking them up. He regularly routs entire armies of foes by himself, including the Underworld's monsters, the Aurums who devour entire planets, and Viridi's Forces of Nature. In addition, Pit has also proven himself to be knowledgeable of Nintendo's other properties as well as the fourth wall itself, mentioning how Komaytos look like Metroids from the eponymous franchise as well as Super Smash Bros. during the tutorial. He also complains about how long some stages are and the fact that there are loading screens in some of them. However, for all his experience, he still rather gullible, naive, and childish, traits that get him teased to no end by virtually everyone, a fact that agitates him. '' Chaz: you copy that anyways. Now onto Weapons we will at least put 1 of each category of each weapon Bows * Palutena bow Staff * Thanatos staff Claws * Virid claws Palms * Great reaper palm Club * Hewdraw Club Cannon * Twinbellows cannon Orbitars * Centurion Orbitars Blades * First blade Arms * Upperdash arm Chaz: The Upperdash Arm is outfitted with a disc-shaped device that fires ring shots Its backward-dash charged shot can lift foes into the air While its regular melee attacks are weak its melee dash attack deals massive damage so close Range It can kill like a beam claws which basically 6 lightsabers on the purge which I used and killed 1,000,876,019 '''Endless: Okay then the first blade Entrusted to Pit this blade is just one of a new breed of armaments that combine close-quarters combat with ranged proficiency The First Blade is well balanced in usability and strength making it the perfect beginner's weapon like 10 year old monster hunter in a arena or a Pokémon trainer' Neil: Centurion orbiters it is Modeled after Palutena's rank-and-file soldiers these orbitars fire shots that arc like arrows in flight and are powerful at close range Their backward-dash charged shots fire centurion-knight shields, and their continuous fire has a long Range like the endings in lord of the ring Chaz: Twinbellows cannon is well Inspired by the most dreaded mutt in the Underworld Fires a flame stream that roasts nearby foes Its backward-dash charged shot creates explosions that detonate near the area they're fired making them great for close combat like a explosive one punch man Endless: Herdaw club well This club fires blade blasts and flame breath like the beast himself Its charged shots have an extremely long range and high homing ability but are somewhat lacking in damage Its melee attack also packs a mighty punch like a hand grenade in a tornado in the sharknado universe Neil: The great reaper palm The Great Reaper Palm uses the power of the Great Reaper to summon Reapettes that hound targets. It takes a while to charge, but unique among weapons, its attacks have the power to halve the foe's maximum health like a school day Chaz: Virid claws the Claws that are as beautiful and deadly as Viridi herself Their shots feature a strong homing ability and can maintain continuous fire for long periods Charged shots fired by the Viridi Claws paralyze foes one-third of the time Endless: Thanatos stafff which is Modeled after Thanatos, this staff features a magic scarf wrapped around a piece of bone Its continuous fire produces a stream of bats and its backward-dash charged shot conjures a giant skull that hovers in the air Neil: Finaly the Palutena bow which was Painstakingly crafted by Palutena herself this bow's shots gain speed the farther they travel Though its standing shots are weak its dash shots are mighty So keep moving and don't leave yourself open to counterattacks Chaz: Not to mention a lot more but we can’t fit all here. And on Powers which I am lazy Powers: * Aries Armor: Pit greatly reduces the amount damage he takes from oncoming attacks while also protecting him from any status or knockback effects. * Autocircle: Pit automatically locks onto foes, preventing him from losing sight of them and making him more accurate. * Black Hole: Pit generates a massive gravity well that draws foes in, nullifying their freedom of movement if they are not able to escape in time. * Blind: Pit blinds all nearby enemies. * Bumblebee: Pit vanishes into thin air to dodge oncoming attacks before reappearing behind his opponent while priming an attack. * Brief Invincibility: A power that renders Pit invulnerable to any form of damage for a few seconds. * Counter: Pit eliminates the knockback effect of enemy attacks and automatically counters any attack he receives for a limited amount of time. * Effect Recovery: Pit dispels status effects like poison and paralysis. * Eggplant/Tempura Attack: Pit's next attacks temporarily convert the opponent into an eggplant or piece of tempura with legs, leaving them unable to do anything but run away. * Explosive Flame: Pit unleashes a powerful fireball that erupts into a massive explosion. * Health Recovery: Pit quickly heals his minor wounds. * Idol Transformation: After he spends enough time weakening an opponent, Pit can turn them into an inanimate idol, effectively killing them. * Instant Death Attack: After activation, Pit's attacks have the ability to instantly kill those that aren't resistant to such abilities. * Interference: Pit plants a beacon that disrupts the powers of his foes, preventing them from using their special powers. * Invisible Shots: Pit's attacks become invisible. * Libra Sponge: After activation, Pit gains attack power proportional to the damage he receives while this ability is active. * Mega Laser: Pit unleashes a powerful laser with a wide area of effect and extremely long range, dealing heavy damage to any foes caught in its path. * Meteor Shower: Pit causes a deluge of shooting stars to reign down on his foes to crush and burn them. * Petrify Attack: Pit's next attacks temporarily petrify the target, rendering them incapable of fighting back. * Pisces Heal: Pit quickly recovers from an attack that would have otherwise finished him. * Playing Dead: Pit temporarily stops his vital signs and masks his presence, feigning death in the process. He is then able to get up and become completely invisible and intangible to sneak up on targets. * Power Thief: After activation, Pit's next attacks can temporarily steal the powers of others, allowing him to use them for a limited time. * Quick Charge: Pit greatly increases the rate at which his weapons charge, allowing him to fire them off far more rapidly than normal. * Reflect Barrier: Pit generates a barrier that reflects any incoming projectile, but he can still shoot his own projectiles through it. * Slip Shot: Pit enhances his attacks to pass through walls. * Transparency: Pit turns transparent, becoming invisible to the naked eye. * Warp: Pit teleports to a nearby location. * Weaken Attack: Pit halves his opponent's effective maximum health, dealing heavy damage that will not heal. * Weak-Point Reticle: Pit instantly locates and locks-on to weak points in his opponent's equipment and defenses. Endless: Really Chaz ' Chaz: Okay I want to get to the bloodshed ''Neil: Okay onto weaknesses naturally Weaknesses * Pit is unable to fly without the help of a Goddess (usually Palutena) and doing so for more than five minutes will cause Pit's wings to burn up leaving him on the verge of death *Loves hot springs and food and is easily distracted by them. *Can only equip so many Powers at one time and each of them can only be used a certain number of times per battle *Pit is rather reckless, excitable, and gullible at times. Is prone to being teased and is easily aggravated by it. '''Endless: Pit is reckless,excitable,and gullible at times to to mention is prone to getting teased and easily aggravated from it Neil: He lovess hot hot springs and food like a raging sex machine at ogre throughout the city Chaz: Hey That was mine line Neil: Go f##k yourself '' Chaz: Ugg as said before hot springs and food and is distracted '''Endless: He can only equip so many powers at a time ' Neil: And Pit is unable fly with help and if he fly even more then 5 minutes which will burn his wings and put him on the verge of death Chaz: Overall If this person was a bad guy all of Greece with a hour would be a bloody mess of scaring awesomeness Neil: Okay..... Chaz: Into Wally Wally https://youtu.be/3sXqypTqUKY Endless: Pokemon a world where child can capture a god Neil: And Wally Chaz: Who was moved from a place to a hoean region around 10 Endless: And with some help from the player Chaz: And was kicked out with his father acting he is caring Neil: Werid that most fathers are dead in there world Endless: Okay So background Background * Name: Wally * Age: 9-10 * Height: Approx. 4' * Weight: N/A * Rival to Brandon Chaz: And his feats Wait he barely has any physical feats Endless: But his pokemon does Neil: Yeah first up is Talonflame '' Talonflame * Item: Life orb * Ability: Gale Wings Moves * Brave Bird: Talonflame tucks in his wings and slams into the target from below, dealing heavy damage but inflicting a proportional amount of recoil damage to Talonflame at the same time. * Flare Blitz: Talonflame wreaths himself in fire and rushes into the target to deal heavy damage to the target and a proportional amount of damage to himself. * Steel wing: Talonflame turns his wings into organic steel before slamming them into the target. * Tailwind: Talonflame causes a massive gust to blow in behind him and his allies, greatly raising their effective speed. Chaz: Well Let start with the item life orb. It deals more damage but in exchange it drains it health after each turn or so '''Endless: And Flare Blitz it do massive amount of damage but it has a bit of recoil damage' Neil: Brave Bird it deal a lot of damage but like Flare Blitz it has recoil damage Chaz: While the first three things we talk about have recoil damage But still Endless: Yeah for the others Steel Wing Which he turns his wings into organic steel before slamming into the opponent Neil: And Tailwind it makes a massive gust to blow behind him and his allies causing them to have raise there effective speed Azumarill Item: Assault Vest *Aqua Jet: Azumarill rockets towards his target while shrouded with water to catch them by surprise. *Aqua Tail: Azumarill slams the target with his tail while shrouded with water like a tidal wave. *Play Rough: Azumarill plays rough with the target. The exchange can reduce the * target's physical strength. *Iron Tail: Azumarill makes his tail as hard as steel and smashes through the target's physical defenses. Chaz: Azumarill wears a vest that greatly reduces damage from ranged attacks. Intermission https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU Death Battle Results (If Pit wins:https://youtu.be/rto7s8aSGaE) (If Wally wins:https://youtu.be/CTKsrl0yL88) Sketch-1546632694588.png Sketch-1546632688897.png Nextime Trivia * This is my first fight in 2 years Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Pokemon vs Kid Icarus themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year